Brothers - Books 2 & 3: Remastered
by HobbitsOfMordor
Summary: After the events of Book 1, some problems of Max's are addressed, and a mysterious animal who wants Max and Duke dead rises. (Same as Book 1, Port from AO3 with grammar and spelling fixes. THE HTML TAGS ARE FIXED!)


**A/N: It's finally here. Books 2 and 3 of Brothers have been re-edited and transfered here. I put them together because of how short Book 2 is. It's only about an eighth of this. Enjoy. And I fixed the HTML tags. You're welcome.**

I wake up just as the door to the apartment closes. Darn it! So close! Hold on a minute… Katie left the TV on! What's this?

" _But Goku…"_

" _We can't leave…"_

" _If you think your little friends can escape me, you're sorely mistaken."_

Whoa! That white guy looks awesome!

"Duke! Wake up! You gotta see this! It's so cool!"

"whasit max."

"Look!"

"Whoa."

The white guy shoots some glowy thing out of his finger. It hits one of the small humans.

" _Krillin look out!"_

 _The guy is launched into the air!_

" _This time you won't come back."_

" _Krillin!"_

 _The guy with the crazy hair turns around and yells "Frieza! Stop this!"_

 _The white guy, whose name is 'Frieza' I guess, clenches his hand. Suddenly, the guy in the air yells "Help me!", and then explodes!_

"Whoa!" Duke and I say simultaneously.

 _Frieza laughs, and says "Pop goes the weasel!"_

 _This seems to really anger the guy with the crazy hair._

" _I won't let you… get away… with this!"_

 _Lightning strikes all around them._

" _I won't… let you!"_

 _Frieza looks shocked. Crazy hair guy's hair turns to gold for a second! The ground around him breaks apart and floats into the air. His hair continues to flash between gold and black until he finally screams in rage, and his hair turns to gold for good. He is surrounded by yellow energy, and his eyes have turned blue!_

"Awesome!" I bark.

"He looks so cool…" Duke whispers.

Two hours later, the fight between the two is finally coming to an end. Suddenly, the door opens, and the walker walks in. She looks at how attentively we are looking at the TV, then at the TV, and snickers.

"Oh my gosh, I have to show Katie this."

She takes a video, making sure she catches both our faces and the TV, and sends it to Katie. Seconds later, her phone rings. I overhear their conversation.

"Linda, is that real?"

"As real as you are."

"Put me on speakerphone."

A few moments later Katie says

"Okay… My dogs like anime… Good to know."

"See ya later, Katie!" Linda says

"Later"

"Hey, Max?" I hear her say, and I look at her. Suddenly, memories are flooding back!

" _Alright, pup. I can do all that for you, but if you ever get into another pack, this deal may come back to bite ya. Not that you'll remember the deal. I have a friend who I think will be able to take good care of you. Her name is Katie."_

" _That sounds nice…" I reply._

"Hold on… Are you the therapist?"

"Heh! You're a perceptive little squirt, aren't ya! Looks like my hypothesis was right! So, is 'Alpha', as you called him, gone?"

"yeah…"

"I take it he went through with his promise and told you your story, yes?"

"Yep."

"Good. Sorry, by the way. Even though I couldn't hear him, I could tell you were close."

"'s okay."

"Now let's get walkin'!"

* * *

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah, Duke?" I say, not looking away from the television. This show is so cool…

"Isn't Katie usually home by now?"

I look at the clock…

"Yeah…Usually, she's home when the clock has the same first symbol, then a line and a circle… Weird." I say, then look back at the TV.

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"Nah! She's Katie! She's fine! Just keep watching, okay?"

Suddenly, the door opens. Duke bounds past me to the door.

"Told you so!" I call after him, then shift my focus back on the screen. Ouch! Vegeta's arm looks pretty broken…

"So I guess it is true…" I hear Katie say. "Hm… Hey, Max! Maxamillion!? Hello?"

I manage to pry my eyes away from the screen and look at her.

"Here." She says, and presses a button on the remote, causing the screen to freeze. "I've got a surprise for you guys!"

I instantly perk up at that. Huh… Guess I am still a bit spoiled.

"Follow me, Max! You wait here Duke, I'll be back with yours in a moment."

I follow Katie dutifully. We enter her bedroom, and she lifts two things out of a bag she was carrying. How come I just noticed that?

"So, Max, I know you don't really like your current silver and black collar as much as your old gold and blue one."

Well, that's an understatement. After our first little adventure, when Katie found out we lost our collars she got some simple ones with rectangular dog tags. Both were a basic black and silver.

"So…" She begins, taking off my collar. "I got you a new one."

She shows me the new collar, and it looks awesome! It's very similar to my old books and gold one, but instead of a bone-shaped dog tag, there's a star-shaped one. I bark happily as she puts it on. I begin to jump off Katie's bed to show it to Duke, but Katie stops me.

"Hold on, boy!" She tells me. "Close your eyes for a second."

I follow her command and feel something being tied around my neck.

"Okay, I'm done!" She says, and I open my eyes. Looking into the mirror in front of me, I see myself wearing a bandana the same shade of blue as my collar. "Now, I want you to stay here, boy. If you walk in there wearing all that fancy new stuff, it'll ruin the surprise for him! I bark in response. Man! I can't wait to see what he gets!

I also can't wait to get back to my show…

* * *

" _Gohan… Let it go."_

"Duke I have a feeling this is gonna be great and ohmygoshicantwait!"

"Whoa… Calm down, Max!"

" _It is not a sin… to fight for the right cause."_

 _Gohan stares at Android 16._

" _I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know this because I too have these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."_

"Yeah! You tell him, 16!"

" _Ugh. This sentimental downpour is killing me. So nice of you to help, 16, but I plan on doing this my way."_

"Cell… Don't you dare touch 16!" I growl.

"Max!"

" _Please… Drop your restraints." 16 continues. "Protect the life I loved. You have the strength. My scanner sensed it. Just… let it go."_

 _Cell movies in and crushes what is left of Android 16. Gohan looks on in terror._

" _Yet another fighter… You could've saved." Cell grins._

"I'll tear you apart!" I bark.

"Jeez, Max…"

' _16… You loved life.' Gohan thinks to himself. 'You gave everything up to save it… and you were just an android! I let you die… I can't do that! I won't watch anymore… I can feel it slipping…'_

"Here we go!" I bark.

' _And I won't watch this… Anymore!'_

" _AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan erupts in rage._

"Aw! Here it comes, Duke! Here it comes!"

 _Electricity surrounds Gohan. His hair is sticking straight up except for a single bang._

"Oh man, Duke! That episode was awesome!"

"Hey, guys!" I hear Katie say, and run to the door.

"Hey, Maxamillion! Hey, Dukie-Wookie!"

"Where'd that nickname come from, Duke?" I ask.

"Who knows?" He replies.

"You guys ready to go to Central Park?"

Oh yeah…

I bark.

"Alright, let's go!"

We exit the apartment and get on the motorcycle. And we're off! Man, this speed still surprises me! Our bandanas are fluttering in the wind… Oh yeah! I forgot to mention Duke's new collar and bandana! He has a red and silver collar and a red bandana. His dog tag is shaped like a skull, which looks cool, I guess. I like my star better, though. Eventually, we arrive at Central Park. We get off the motorcycle, and Duke runs over to where my father is waiting.

"Hey, Dad!"

"What's up, Max, Duke?"

Dad has started to treat Duke as his son as well.

"Oh, nothing much," Duke replies. "Max is just way too interested in anime."

"Hey!"

"But it's true!"

"Alright, boys, settle down!" Dad interrupts. "So Max, how have you been?"

"Pretty good! The vet says I'm fully recovered!"

"That's good to hear! Anything else going on?"

Oh no…

"Hello? Max?"

Is tha ?

I t i s…

"Max!? Are you okay?"

"Theyreheretheyreheretheyrehere"

"Howdy, Max! Did you miss us?"

"Max! Max, are you okay!?"

' e

"Max! It's just me, Buddy!"

"And Mel!"

"MAX!"

hold on… is that Katie?

Suddenly, I've been lifted off the ground and into Katie's arms.

"It's okay, boy! It's okay!"

"What's wrong with Max?" I hear one of them ask. "We haven't seen him in months and when we do he's scared of us!"

"I think I know what's happening…"

Is that Duke? Wait… he's been here the whole time…

"Between now and the last time you saw him, Max… has gone through some pretty bad things…"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I think he had a panic attack… because the size of our group of dogs triggered him."

"Oh…"

That makes sense…

"Max!" Oh, that's Katie! "Maybe you should stay out of groups for now…"

Looks like she realized the same thing we did.

She puts me back on the bike and calls Duke over.

"I think you need to relax for a while."

Duke jumps on the sidecar. Katie reaches into a bag and pulls something out.

"I was gonna save this for your birthday, but I think now's a better time than any."

In her hands is a Dragon Ball Z Season One Blu-Ray. I bark happily upon seeing it.

"But Max…" Katie says, and I calm down. "We really need to get you checked out again."

"Hey, Duke?" I ask, lying in our bed as I look at the screen.

"Yeah, Max?"

"I feel horrible."

"Why?"

"Buddy and Mel haven't seen me for months! And when they arrive at the park to see me, I have a panic attack!"

"Max! We've gone over this!"

"That was different!"

"No, it wasn't! You 'felt terrible' then! You can't control it!"

"i know. but i should be able to."

"No." He replies. "You _think_ you should be able to."

* * *

"Alright, Max. I'm gonna take Duke on a walk. Linda will be by to check on you soon."

After saying this, Katie closes the door. I walk over to the TV and continue watching Nappa _destroy_ Krillin and Piccolo. Man… Katie never takes me anywhere anymore… It's been about a week since the last incident, and I've only left the apartment for a grand total of five minutes. I understand that she's concerned, but I'm a dog! I need to be outside! I can't just spend my whole life indoors!

Around an hour later, I hear a knock on the door as Goku finally arrives on the scene. Linda walks in.

"Hey, Max. I heard about what happened." She says.

"I figured as much…" I reply.

"What do you and Duke think is the cause for that attack?"

"We think it was because of the size of the group…" I say. "Katie does, too…"

"Okay, that's probably it, then, because we all thought the same thing… Now, Max, I'm gonna tell you all of your triggers that we know about, and ones that are likely."

"Alright."

"Any of the dogs who attacked you, the park they attacked you in the second time, being in a large group of dogs, and the spot in the new park they attacked you in are ones I am certain of. But, any dog that looks like… what was her name? Oh yeah! Any dog that looks like Gidget, and maybe where those dogs attacked you the first time are also possible triggers."

"Okay, so I should avoid being exposed to those things if possible?"

"Definitely. Oh, and there may be one more…"

"What is it?"

"Being exposed to a dog that's bigger than you."

"Wait a minute… That means that-"

"Being around Duke could trigger you."

* * *

I've been lying here for about an hour now…

Linda's been leaving me alone… She must know how that news affected me…

Katie and Duke will probably take it even worse than me…

And after everything he's done for me, being around my _brother_ could hurt me in the long run?

When I hear the door open, I stuff my face even further into the bed.

"Oh, hey, Linda! How's Max doing? And where is he? He usually runs to the door when I get back…"

I can hear Duke looking around trying to find me.

"Well, Katie, I told him one of his possible triggers that he didn't like and I know you won't like."

"And what is that?"

"Being around dogs bigger than him."

"… Like Duke…"

"What!? No way!" I hear Duke bark in protest.

I don't move from my spot. If I can't be around him anymore, then I don't want my last memory with him to be a sad one.

"There's gotta be something you can do, Linda! I can't lose either of them! We're a family!"

"Hold on…" Linda replies. "This might actually work in Max's favor."

I perk up at this. I can tell that Duke does as well.

"What do you mean?!"

"I believe Max has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD. So, maybe exposure therapy could work. It could already be working. When you first brought home Duke, you told me that Max didn't seem to want Duke around. That could have been his trigger activating some passive-aggressive behavior. But you also told me that when you came home from work the next day, they were getting along extremely well. So, something must have happened that made Max somehow forget his trauma for long enough to form a bond with Duke. And he never seems to be triggered by any large dogs we walk by, so maybe Duke has gotten him past that trigger."

The thing that made me forget must have either been our whole adventure or just the sausage factory.

It was probably just the sausage factory.

"So…" Katie begins. "What you're saying is that if we can determine all of Max's triggers, and expose him to them effectively, we could get him through his PTSD?"

"That's exactly what I am saying! And if I'm correct, Max should still be able to be around Duke!"

At this, I jump up and sprint into the room.

"Max! Did you hear?" Duke asks.

"There you are Maxamillion!" Katie says and picks me up off the ground.

"Alright, Linda!" She says. "Tell me his triggers so we can get started!"

* * *

"Alright, Max," Linda says. "Before we do this, I need to make sure you know that this isn't real. You will not be in danger. Do you understand?"

I nod. If I'm ever going to get over these triggers, I need to understand.

"Okay. Duke will be with you the entire time, and Katie is ready to run in and grab you if something goes wrong."

I walk into the room with Duke at my side. Inside, I see Buddy, Mel, and my father. As I approach-

 _Ohnoimnotsafe_

"Max!" I hear Duke say. "You're safe."

He's right! These are just my friends!

"H-hey B-buddy, M-mel," I say, my voice shaky. "S-sorry about l-last time."

"Hey, it's fine!" Buddy replies.

"Yeah, it ain't your fault!" Mel adds.

"We had no idea you'd been through so much." My father says.

So someone had told them.

"Katie! I think it's working!" I hear Linda say in the other room.

"So, uh, Max, Duke, how you guys been doin'?" Buddy asks.

"P-pretty good…" I say, my voice getting more normal. "We f-found this sweet new TV show!"

Wow… This is working quicker than expected. Must be because I already know them. We might have to do this again with dogs I don't know for it to work out.

But as I thoroughly explain the awesomeness that is Dragon Ball Z, I see Duke roll his eyes in the corner of my vision, and I chuckle.

Things are finally going back to normal.

* * *

"Okay Max," Linda says. "We'll do another group session later, but now we're gonna try and get through some of the places that may trigger you."

She leads Duke and I to a car, and we jump in the back seat. Linda enters the driver's seat, and Katie sits in the passenger's seat.

"So Max, the first place we're going is your old park. You need to understand that we're here to keep you safe."

We park and exit the car. But as we walk through the gate…

ohnotheycouldbehere

"Max?"

"Dukewearentsafetheycouldbehere"

"Max! You're safe! They aren't here!"

"Yourewrongtheyrehere"

"No, Max! They aren't!"

Gottogettosafety

Runrunrunrunrunrun

"Max! Get back here! You're okay!"

Hold on a minute… Katie?

I stop running but continue panting heavily. My whole body is shaking…

"Okay, we may have to come here a few more times for it to work…" Linda says. "But I think you can handle one more thing today. We're going to where those dogs attacked you in the other park."

After a short drive, I find myself being directed to…

Theyreheretheyreheretheyrehere

Wait a minute… No, they're not!

"I think he got over this one! We'll still have to come back another time to be sure, but he may have done it!"

"Good boy, Max!"

"Great work bro!"

* * *

Ohnoohnoohnoohno

"Calm down, Max!"

Sheshereshesheresheshere

"Max!"

Whyissheheresheshouldbedead

"MAX!"

" _Hey, Max!"_

" _Hey, Gidget. I… Uh… Just wanted to thank you… For saving me back there…" I say awkwardly._

 _I don't want her to think I'm interested in her romantically…_

" _Oh! It was nothing! We are friends, after all!" She giggles._

" _Yeah! And that's what friends are for! I gotta go, Gidget. Katie will be back soon, and Duke and I need to be there to meet her."_

" _Alright! Bye Max!" She says. "Wait… What do you mean, 'Duke and I'?"_

" _Well, uh Gidget, it uh, means what it sounds like."_

" _But I thought you said he'd be gone soon…"_

" _I want him to stay now, Gidget… I_ _ **love**_ _him… He's like a brother to me now."_

"Max? Are you okay?"

As I come back to the present, I notice tears leaking out of my eyes.

It just… Hurts… So much…

"no duke… i'm not okay…"

"We can fix this, Max." He replies.

"why, duke? why do i still care about her after everything she did? why does it hurt so much?"

"It's just the kind of dog you are… You care about everyone… Even those who have done you have done you harm."

"i just wish it wouldn't hurt anymore. i just want everything to go back to normal."

"That's what we're trying to do, Max. And we can do it."

That doesn't do anything to stop the seed of doubt in my mind to stop growing.

* * *

"Hey, Pops!"

"Howdy Max! How you been doing with your girlfriend?"

"Uh… You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"She's dead…"

"Oh…"

" _Hey, Max!"_

" _Hey, Gidget."_

" _Any plans today?"_

" _Oh! Yeah, I got big, big plans. I'm gonna sit here, and I'm gonna wait for Katie to come back."_

" _Oh! Sounds like fun! Well, I'll leave you to it! I've got very big things planned as well!"_

"Well then, Max, how has your therapy been going?"

"Wait… You knew about the therapy… But you didn't know about Gidget?"

"Buddy doesn't tell me all your goings on!"

"Fair enough. It's been going well… I think."

"You think?"

"It's hard for me to tell, okay!?"

"Max!" That's Katie! "Where are you!? We need to head to the park one last time."

I rush down to meet her.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Sir! The recon you sent out has just come back!"

"Very good! What have you learned?"

"Over the last few months, the terrier has gotten very close to the mutt. He is currently undergoing exposure therapy for PTSD."

"Do you know anything about his PTSD?"

"Well, there is one trigger we know they currently have no means of obtaining."

"And what is that?"

"A certain group of dogs in the Flushed Pets."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

The small bird leaves the room.

"Soon, Max… I will make you pay. You will pay in blood for what you did to my best friend!"

* * *

I walk into the park. Yes! I think we've done it…

Nonononotsafe

No! I am safe! I've got my brother by my side!

"He-he did it!"

"Good work Max!"

"Yay Max!"

I feel a surge of pride. I no longer doubt this therapy. We've minimized my triggers!

 _ **Nice job, Max.**_

 _Alpha!?_

 _ **Yep! That's me!**_

 _But... you said you left!_

 _ **And I thought I did, too! But apparently, I can't fully leave. I can't influence your actions anymore, though... All I can really do is talk to you.**_

 _So all this time... You've been here!?_

 _ **Yeah...**_

 _Why didn't you help!?_

 _ **Remember the last time I tried to comfort you? It didn't work. I'm not really the 'nice' kind of guy.**_

"Uh... Max? You in there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah Duke. I'm here. What's up?"

"It's just that you don't seem too excited about finally being over most of your triggers."

"Alright, then! How about tomorrow we head down to Pops' place and have a grand old time! I'm sure Buddy will be excited to have us there!"

"Oh, that's a great idea, Max!"

"I got a problem, which is that I kind of think Pops is trying to give me girl advice for my dead 'girlfriend'..."

"Have you told him she's dead?"

"I didn't have the heart until today... but who knows if he'll remember that tomorrow."

 _ **He probably won't.**_

"Hm..." Duke replies. "Maybe you should just avoid him."

"Tried that. If I do, he just comes to find me. And even with the wheels, he can be disturbingly quiet..."

"Well, he's just tryin' to help a fellow dog. Who knows, maybe if you tell him she's dead enough, he'll remember it."

"Psh. Yeah right."

"Alright!" I hear Katie say. "Max, Duke, let's head home!"

* * *

 _"Max! Who's your new roommate? Is it a boy dog or a girl dog? Not that it matters to me..."_

Why can't I get her out of my mind? There's no way that after everything she did, I could still... Wait... Why 'still'? I don't think I was ever attracted to her!

Why? Why am I only realizing this now, after she's died?

Why is it only now that I realize... I loved her...

* * *

After Linda takes us on a walk the next day, Duke and I are finally ready to head out.

 _ **So what exactly are you planning to do at this party? You aren't much of a party animal... Get it?**_

 _Yes, Alpha, I get i-_

 _ **It's because you're a dog.**_

 _We literally have the exact same sense of humor. But to answer your question, I'm probably just gonna hang around with Pops the whole time. I feel kind of bad for him..._

"Hey, Max? You're being kind of quiet... Kind of like when Alpha was around." Duke remarks.

 _ **Oh yeah! I forgot that you haven't told him yet! When are you gonna do that, by the way?**_

 _Well, now's a better time than any!_

"Well..."

"Let me guess," Duke interrupts. "He came back."

"How did you-"

"Oh come on. Did you really think it would be hard for someone who's lived with you for almost a year to figure out?"

"Well excuse me! There are some details you can't have known! For example, he can't directly control me anymore!"

"Oh... Okay then."

"Let's just go meet Buddy." I sigh.

This is going to be a looong day...

* * *

"Hey, Buddy!" I call out.

"Oh, there you are Max, Duke! You ready to party!?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good to hear, my homie! Let's roll!"

After making our way up to Pops' place, we enter through the window. I immediately ask someone where Pops is.

"Hey, uh, black cat, do you know where Pops is at?"

"Oh, him?" The cat replies. "Over there." He gestures with his paw.

"Thanks!"

"Wait a minute... You're Tiny Dog!"

"Um... Yes, I have been referred to as 'Tiny Dog' before..."

"Oh, I'm like, your biggest fan!"

 _ **Um.**_

"Oh, um, wow!"

"I loved your escape from the sewers! Even Snowball had trouble handling you! You and your friend Fat Dog! Oh! Is that him over there!?"

"Uh... Yeah! That's Duke over there!"

"Whoa!" The cat says in awe, then runs over to him.

I gotta get to Pops before I run into any more 'fans' of mine.

Somehow, I succeed in doing this.

"Hey, Pops!" I exclaim.

"Oh! Hello, Max! Myron! Eyebrows please!" The rodent jumps on his head and lifts up his eyelids.

"So, how's the single life been treating you?"

"Um..."

 _ **At least he doesn't still think you're dating Gidget... Sorry about that, by the way. I'm pretty sure we both realized your feelings for her at the same time.**_

"Don't answer! I know how great it is! Now, Max, there's something I need to talk to you about."

 _ **Ooh! What could it possibly be?**_

"What's that?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen soon. I want you to be ready. Get your little friend 'Alpha' or whatever you call him to help you with your running and swimming skills. I've heard they need some... Improvement..."

 _ **How does he-**_

"How do you know about him?"

 _ **Yeah, sure, why not? Steal my line, not that I care...**_

"Look, Max, do you think that Buddy is the only one who tells me anything? Your pal Duke comes to me pretty often as well."

"Hm."

"I don't know how much time we have, but you should probably get started ASAP."

"Alright, thanks, Pops!"

"Anytime!"

"Come on, Duke, we gotta go."

"But we just got here! What could be so important?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Time to go train, just like Goku!

* * *

"Really? Do you really believe what that old dude said about 'something bad'? He probably made it up! If something was really gonna happen, don't ya think he would be more specific, Max?"

 _ **It seemed pretty legit to me.**_

 _Not helping, Alpha._

"Well, I think we should be ready just in case."

"You're just saying this because you want to be more like Goku, aren't you?"

 _ **Caught you red-handed.**_

"Okay, maybe a little..." I answer sheepishly.

"I guess I'll play along because we are celebrating you right now."

"Thanks, Duke."

"No problem. So, what's first on our agenda?"

"I was thinking we could work on my swimming skills..."

"Yeah... Probably a good start."

* * *

"Alright, this is a nice looking pond!"

"Looks good! So uh, do you need anything from me, or uh, am I just watching?" Duke asks.

"Well, I think we'll get started, and go from there."

"Got it."

 _So, Alpha, what am I doing?_

 _ **Alright, how about first we see your current level. Tell Duke to be ready to pull you out.**_

"Hey, uh, Duke? If I look like I'm about to drown, pull me out, okay?"

"'kay."

 _What now?_

 _ **Go on, get in! Let's see what you can do!**_

I step into the water. Wow, it's freezing! I manage to convince myself to go up to my neck. So still not that far. I begin to do the doggy paddle.

 _ **Oh my gosh, are you even worse than before? How is that even possible? Alrighty then! Straight to work!**_

* * *

 _ **That's more like it, Max! Alright, it's starting to get dark. You should probably head back.**_

"Come on, Duke! We're goin' home!"

"That was amazing, Max! You're already better than you were when we first met! And at the start, you seemed to be doing worse!"

"We can talk about it later! We need to get home before Katie!"

We barely make it. Right as we enter the window, the door opens.

"That was a close one..."

"You're telling me."

 _ **Yeah, he is telling you!**_

 _Darn it, Alpha! No more bad jokes!_

"Hey, Dukie-Wookie! Hey, Maxamillion! Hold on... Why are you so wet, Max?"

Uh oh...

Thinking quickly Duke runs over and tips over his water bowl quietly and barks to attract Katie's attention.

"Oh! You spilled Duke's water all over yourself! Silly Max!" She pats me playfully.

I bark in response.

"Okay, okay. Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Max, this pepperoni stuff is amazing!"

"I know, Duke, I've been eating it for years."

"What!? How come you never told me that Katie had access to something this good!?"

"Well, pal, you never asked."

 _ **Okay, that was actually pretty good.**_

 _What can I say? Having to deal with you on a consistent basis helps me avoid doing things you would do._

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _I mean that you would have taken about 10 minutes to come up with that response._

 _ **Hey!**_

"Curse you, hindsight!" Duke responds, jokingly.

I snicker.

"So, uh Max? Are you hungrier than usual or...?"

"Oh, Duke! Seeing as I was just worked down to the bone by Alpha, I'm just a little bit absolutely famished. Well, at least, I was, before I uh... you know... are most of the pepperoni straight off the pizza..."

 _ **I get it! Down to the bone! It's funny because-**_

 _Oh, shoot!_

 _ **What were you saying about not doing things I would do?**_

"Hey, Max?" Katie calls. "I'm gonna take Duke to the vet, okay? Then we're gonna spend the night over at Linda's because it'll be late by the time we get out, and she lives closer to the vet than us. You stay here and hold down the fort."

 _ **Well, that was sudden.**_

I bark in affirmation.

"See ya later, Max!"

"You too, Duke!"

 _ **Hey, Max?**_

 _Yeah?_

 _ **Do you know if Katie still has your old dog bed and the old blanket Duke used to sleep on?**_

 _Why do you ask?_ I respond suspiciously.

 _ **Because I just came up with the best prank ever!**_

 _Okay, I guess I'll play along._

* * *

The Next Morning...

 _So you're sure she's just gonna drop him off and go?_

 _ **100 percent! Oh, there they are! Places, places!**_

"Alright, Duke! Tell Max I'll see him tonight!" Katie says, and the door closes.

Here goes...

"Hey, Max? Why is it so dark in here?"

"Because it's night."

"But I was just outside, and it was morning!"

"You haven't been outside since you got here!"

"Uh..."

"And if you look outside, you can clearly see that it is far too dark to be morning!"

"Whoa! When did the bed get so small?"

"It... It hasn't ever been bigger than this..."

 _ **Yes! I think it's working!**_

"Are you sure? Because we could both fit before..."

"What do you mean, before? You haven't even been here for a day! Now stop trying to get in my bed and get on that old blanket! It really suits you! Yeah, you're an old blanket kind of dog!"

"Okay Max, I know you're trying to prank me."

 _ **Darn it! Where did we go wrong?**_

"How'd you figure it out?" I ask, curious.

"Well, you talked far more than you would have on the first night I was here. It was a good try, though. Must have had to dig through a lot to find this stuff. It was Alpha's idea, wasn't it?"

"Well... It could have been mine!"

 _ **No, no it could not.**_

"It was Alpha's."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Max, while we were at Linda's, I told her about Alpha coming back, and she told me some stuff about him you'll want to hear!"

"What do you mean, Duke?" I inquire. "What could I possibly not know about the other personality that lives in my head?"

 _ **Well, for starters-**_

 _Shut it, Alpha._

"Well," Duke begins. "You didn't know about his- your past until he told you."

"Okay, I get it! I don't know everything about him. But what does Linda know that I don't?"

"She told me that the reason Alpha has developed a complete personality instead of just mixing into your personality is because of how long he was locked away. She believes that the build up of alpha instincts must have grown too great, meaning that-"

"Meaning that you aren't the reason he showed up. You just happened to arrive at the same time he did."

 _ **Fantastic. But why is this so important?**_

"Alpha wants to know why this is important."

"Well... I don't know!" Duke responds. "Linda just told me to tell you."

"Hm."

"So were you setting up this prank all night last night?"

"Naw. Got to bed at about the same time we usually do."

"Soooo..." Duke starts. "Wanna go keep working on your 'training'?"

"Sounds good to me! Let's work on my running."

"Huh. Snowball told me you seemed to be doing fine while you were chasing the truck."

 _ **That was me. All me.**_

"Alpha."

"Ah."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sir! All troops are ready to mobilize!"

"Perfect. Has the recon team come back yet?"

"Yes, sir! The terrier and the mutt have just exited their apartment, and now appear to be headed to where they went swimming yesterday."

"Excellent! I trust you've sent the Omega team out?"

"Of course, sir. They are prepared to begin your revenge."

"Wonderful. You are dismissed. I will be out in a few moments."

"Roger that!"

"Soon, Gidget. Soon I will kill that ingrate for the way he betrayed your love. Soon, my best friend."

* * *

"Alright, so we'll work on my running, then on my swimming again."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Well, Duke, that would be because it is one."

 _ **How are you so good at this?!**_

"Well played." Duke replies.

"Alright, here we are! Let's get going right away!" I patter on, excitedly.

"Oh, you're definitely going somewhere. Just might not be where you think." A voice states from above.

I look up to find dozens of large birds circling me and Duke.

"Uh oh..."

"Max... Run!" Duke barks.

"I told you, I can't do that yet!" I say as I attempt to chase after him before I trip on my feet.

 _ **You know, on second thought, maybe we should have started with the evasive action on land rather than the one in water, considering that we're on land for like 90% of our life.**_

 _Not the time, Alpha!_

Right before one of the smaller birds is about to grab me, I growl, managing to get it to back off.

 _ **Just make sure it doesn't peck at you.**_

 _Not helping, Alpha!_

"Max!" Duke barks, before picking me up in his mouth.

Just like old times...

Just like when Gidget was still around...

No! Now is not the time!

* * *

"Hey, Max!"

"Oh, hey Gidget."

"How's your day going?"

"Oh, it's going- it's going great, Gidget! Except for the fact that Katie's not here..."

"Well, she did spend a lot of time with you yesterday, so she's probably getting some time to herself!"

"Yeah, that makes sense, I guess..."

"I just remember your face in that picture! You looked so dejected!"

"Well, Katie just left me there in that weird costume in that weird fake snow stuff! I wouldn't mind being in the costume if she was there, too!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Max! Got to go! 'La Passiòn de la Passiòn' is back on!"

"Later, Gidget!"

* * *

"Max! You okay in there!" Duke tries to say.

"no."

"What's wrong!?"

"gidget..."

"Oh."

 _ **Hey, Max? Why don't you think about this for a second? You thought of Gidget when you saw hawks. Hawks. Like-**_

 _Like Gidget's hawk friend! But it can't be him. Why would he attack us?_

 _ **You're right. I'm probably overthinking it.**_

Suddenly, Duke stops and drops me out of his mouth. In front of us, a very familiar car screeches to a stop.

"Linda?" I wonder in awe.

Her eyes widen as she sees the birds behind us.

"Get in." She says, opening the back door.

We don't hesitate for a moment.

"Care to explain, boys?"

* * *

"Sir! We've just received word that both dogs escaped into a blue van."

"Both of them? You mean that Omega team couldn't even get the small one!?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"All we needed was the small one! With him, we could easily get the mutt!"

"I know sir, but we believe they know whoever picked them up."

"Whatever. Omega team's incompetence is the reason I have Plan B."

"We have a backup plan?"

"Of course we do, you dolt! Do you really think it takes this long just to make a plan as simple as Plan A?"

"No, sir! What exactly is Plan B?"

"I need you to find Snowball."

* * *

"Care to explain, boys?"

"K-katie!?" I exclaim, terrified.

"And I know Linda can understand you, so she's gonna translate everything you say."

"W-well... Duke and I decided that some of my, uh... outdoor skills... were a bit lacking... from past experience... so we went to go work on them." I begin, and Linda quickly repeats it. (A/N: When both Katie and Linda are present, assume that everything Max, Duke, or any other pet say is translated by Linda unless otherwise stated.)

"So," Duke continues. "When we arrived, we were suddenly attacked by those birds."

"And, uh... That's the whole story!" I conclude.

"You said 'past experiences'. What past experiences?" Katie asks.

"Well... It all started the day you brought Duke home..."

* * *

"And then we discovered that he was my father!" I say.

"And that's basically it until today." Duke adds.

"Well, that explains a lot!" Linda exclaims. "That must be the event that occurred to get you over your trigger of large dogs!"

"Well, Max, Duke, I think you need to be more careful from now on. Those birds were in way too large of a group to be natural. Someone is after one or both of you, and as your owner, I don't want either of you to get hurt." Katie says. "So I don't want you going outside without consulting with me or Linda first, and I'll know if you do. And when you are outside, one of us must be with you at all times. Got it?"

"Yes, Katie." We both say.

* * *

"Hello, Snowball."

"Oh, hey! You're that hawk that was with Tiny Dog's friends! How you been, pal? You seen TD lately? 'cuz I haven't had a chance to see him in a while."

"Enough! You're here because I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, hawk?"

"I need you to lead Max somewhere alone so my men can capture him."

"Sorry, bud! 'fraid I can't do that. Y'see, I promised TD I would never betray him again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I made it seem like you have a choice."

* * *

"Hey, uh... Katie? Linda? Where exactly are we going?"

"Well, Max, we were going to go and pick you two up, but we've clearly already done that. Now we're headed over to Katie's parents' house to visit. We're also going to introduce Duke to them."

"Well, in that case, Duke, you may want to get comfortable."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know firsthand how long this drive takes."

"Oh."

As I look out the window, I notice a familiar shape hopping down the road.

"Snowball?" I mutter.

I look behind him to find dozens of hawks tailing him.

"Linda, open my window, now!"

"Wh-"

"Just do it! SNOWBALL!" I bark as the window lowers.

"Tiny Dog?" He exclaims, beginning to hop towards us.

"Snowball, hurry! Get in!"

He quickly enters through the window.

"Close it, close it, close it!" I say frantically.

And right as the window closes, a hawk slams into it.

 _ **Well, that was an interesting turn of events.**_

"Snowball, are you okay?"

"Yeah, TD! Thanks f'r askin'! But they after you, Tiny Dog!"

"Yeah... I know."

"They tried t' get me to lure you int'a some trap or somethin'."

"Okay," Katie says. "Linda, could you please explain what is going on."

* * *

"Sir! Snowball has escaped into the same vehicle as the two dogs!"

"What!? You mean he escaped, too!?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good..."

"Wh- what?"

"I thought plan C was better anyways."

"We have a plan C?"

"YES!"

"Oh. Well, what exactly is this plan C?"

"We need to get some old friends of Max's from the sewers."

* * *

"So, uh, Snowball?"

"Yeah, TD?"

"You never did tell me what you were talking about on the bridge."

"What do ya mean?"

"You said something like 'That raccoon is lying! He ain't the president!'. What was that all about?"

"Huh. I don't know, Tiny Dog. I don't know."

 _ **Max, are you sure you aren't the raccoon?**_

 _Alpha, I'm pretty sure I would know if I was a raccoon._

"Oh, yeah, Snowball! Forgot to tell you this, but the driver can understand us."

"Oh, that's ne- wait what?"

* * *

"Hello, boys. I've called you all here today so I can get revenge on a little dog named Max."

"Oh, good old Max! He was one of our best... customers. Rather impressive for a pup."

* * *

"Alright, Snowball, if any animals ask who you are, just say that you're a pet of one of Katie's friends, and she's pet sitting for them. Got it?" Linda tells him.

"Loud and clear, L!"

"Snowball, I'm not from Death Note."

"What's that? It sounds awesome!"

"Nevermind."

"Awww."

"Also, I want you to stay with Max and Duke. We don't know what those hawks will send next."

"Alright..."

"Come on, Snowball! I can show you two around once Katie introduces Duke." I say.

"Alright, come on, guys." Katie calls.

She knocks on the door a few times, and it opens. But before it opens, I feel a weight on my back. Turning around, I see Snowball attempting to ride me like a human would ride a horse.

"Katie! It's been so long since we've seen you!" The familiar voice of Katie's mother says.

"Hey, mom!" She replies.

"Oh, and there's your little Maxamillion!" She squeals, and I bark in response. "Still as fiery as ever, I see. Who's that on his back?"

"Oh, he's my friend's bunny, Snowball. I'm petsitting today."

"How sweet! Oh? Who is this?" She asks pointing at Duke.

"Oh, that's Duke! I just adopted him a few months ago."

"You mean _he_ lives in your small apartment? How can you all fit in there?"

"It's a little tight, but we manage fine."

"Oh, I bet your father would love to meet Duke! I'll call him down now!" Katie's mom says enthusiastically. "Chris! Katie's here!"

"Coming!" He responds.

After a few moments, Katie's father is at the door.

"Katie! How've you and Max been doing?" He asks.

Before she can say anything, I bark happily.

 _ **You know, this is feeling kind of cheesy.**_

 _Alpha, that's enough._

"Whoa, Katie, is this your dog?"

"Yep, that's Duke!"

He barks.

"Alright, why don't you have Max show these two around? Come in, we have a fine dinner ready. Max? Could you show these two the yard?"

Loyally, I lead Duke to the gate, and once he's through, Linda shuts it.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Brown! I'm here, too!" She yells as she enters the house.

Snowball is still on my back. Is it just me, or was he heavier last time he jumped on top of me?

"Hey, Snowball?"

"Yeah, TD?"

"Have you lost some weight since that other time you were on top of me?"

"Oh, no. Last time I had to strap some heavy things onto m'self. We both know that even you are heavier than me."

"Gee, thanks."

"Guys, look at all these squirrels..." Duke butts in, enamored.

"Oh boy." Snowball moans exasperated.

"Oh boy is right." A familiar voice says...

 _Oh no._

"Been a while, Max! How've ya been? You ain't lookin' so high and mighty now, are ya."

 _Theyreheretheyreheretheyrehere_

 _ **Max! Snap out of it! You can get over it!**_

 _Itsthem_

"Max!"

"Theyregonnahurtmeagain."

"Max!"

Nonononotsafe.

"Oh, how the mighty Max has fallen! About to be taken down by some lowly alley dogs!"

 _ **Max! The past is in the past, remember? You can do this, just like you did with the other triggers!**_

"Fat Dog! I'll protect Tiny Dog! You go get Linda!"

"Oh, so the little bunny thinks he can stop us?"

"Seems you've forgotten who I am, Jackyboy."

"S-snowball!? There's no way! You were taken by a human!"

"You think a little bit of domestication can stop this?"

Snowballdontattackhimitstoodangerous

 _ **Max! You can do this! I know it! I believe in you!**_

 _You...believe...in me?_

"Careful! It really is Snowball!"

 _ **Yes! And I know you can do this! Don't believe in me. Don't believe in the Alpha that believes in you. Just believe in the Max who believes in Max.**_

 _The...Max...who believes...in Max?_

"Oof!"

"Quick! While he's recovering!"

 _I...have to believe...in the Max...who believes in Max!_

I let out a growl and pounce on the dog about to bite Snowball.

"Tiny Dog!?" He asks, shocked.

"Don't worry, Snowball. I've got this!"

"Do you, though?" Another familiar voice asks from above.

I look up to see Gidget's hawk friend.

 _ **Can somebody pick up that phone?**_

 _Wha-?_

 _ **Because I freaking called it!**_

"Tiberius! You said you would leave this to us!" One of my abusers says.

"Y'see, just because I said that don't make it true. You were just a distraction so I could sneak up on him." He responds, and grabs me in his claw. He also grabs Snowball in his other one. "And it worked perfectly! Later, dogs!"

I struggle to escape his grasp but fail.

"Max!" I hear Duke and Katie yell.

"Y'know, _Max_ , you're a lot heavier than you look." Tiberius says. "But you won't be for long."

* * *

"Max!" I bark, right as Tiberius flies away clutching him and Snowball.

"I wasn't quick enough..." I mutter. "This is all my fault..."

"Duke."

"What is it, Linda?"

"You can't blame yoursel-"

"I'm the only one there is to blame! If I had gone just a little quicker, we could have saved them!"

"Duke..."

I sprint back to the car.

"Duke!"

"Come on!" I bark. "We're burning daylight! If we can't find them soon, then who knows what that bird will do to him?"

They get in the car.

"I think he flew that way." Linda says and begins driving.

Max... I'm so sorry. I failed you. I had one job. But I had to go and mess it up. For all I know, you could be dead right now.

"Duke. The dog said the hawk's name was Tiberius, correct?" Linda asks.

"Yeah..." I answer.

"I know his owner! Nice old guy. From what he's told me about Tiberius, he's normally calm. He wouldn't just attack Max and Snowball. Something provoked him."

"I think that would be Gidget's death. They were close, and he might blame us for it."

"Anyways, the old guy said that Tiberius has been missing for about 3 months now. I've also been informed of a lot of other missing pet hawks throughout the state. However, Tiberius does have a tracking chip in him. I told the guy I'd come see him and help him track down Tiberius."

"So," I start. "What you're saying is that we can find them using the chip!"

"Exactly." She says. "But, you said he blamed both of you?"

"Yep."

"So, he probably wants to get his hands on you, too. Chances are he'll use those two as bargaining chips. Meaning he probably won't hurt them until he gives you the ultimatum."

"Which means?"

"He'll probably want you in exchange for Max's life. Or maybe Snowball's life. It's hard to say. But if we base a plan around this, there's one flaw."

"Which is?"

"We don't know if he'll follow through with his end of the deal after he's done with you. Meaning that if he kills you, he might kill Max anyways."

"I can't let that happen! No matter what, Max needs to get out of there alive!"

"Don't worry, Duke. I think I've got the perfect plan."

* * *

Snowball is still struggling to escape Tiberius' grip. Doesn't he realize it's pointless? Even if he does get him to let go, he'll just fall to his death.

 _ **Max, are you feeling okay? Because we are awfully high above the ground right now.**_

 _What are you, scared of heights?_

 _ **...yes.**_

 _Wait, really?_

"Alright, _friends_ , we're almost there. And don't even think about trying to escape. You're going straight into a cage."

"Okay, okay." I sigh. "No need to be so passive-aggressive. It's not like we could escape even if we wanted to."

Snowball looks at me with shock in his eyes. I wink at him, and he grins.

I'll get the two of us out of here for you, Duke. No matter what it takes.

We land in front of an animal control truck.

"Max, Snowball. Get in one of the cages. No funny business."

We enter the truck and step into the first cage on the left. Huh. This is the same spot I was in with Duke the first time I was in one of these closes the gate to the cage and locks it. He then exits the truck and closes the door.

"Alright, Tiny Dog, what's the plan?"

"I got a decent look at their base, and it looks like there's a vent we can use to escape into the building below us to the right of the truck."

"Wait, we're on a rooftop!? How did they get this truck up here?"

"Don't ask me. Anyways, if we can just find our way to that vent, we're as good as gone."

"Sounds like a plan to me, TD! Now we just need a way to get there..."

The back door of the truck suddenly bursts open.

"Max, come with me." Tiberius orders. "Snowball, go with those guards. They'll bring you to dinner. Max will be with you in a few moments."

I follow Tiberius out of the truck.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"We're gonna film a little video for your mutt."

* * *

That is how I found myself dangling from a rope above a fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

"Hello, mutt." I hear Tiberius begin, but my fear drowns the rest of it out.

 _ **Max, some of us are trying to sleep, you kno- holy schnitzel! How did this happen?**_

"AHH! AHHHHH!"

"You have one day." I hear the hawk finish. Suddenly, the fire goes out, and I am lowered to safety.

"Follow me. I will lead you to dinner." A guard tells me, and I oblige.

Thank goodness that's over.

* * *

"Hey, TD!"

"Hey, Snowball. What's for dinner?"

"Well, you get some cheap dog food."

He sees me visibly slump at this.

"But..." He starts. "I get _carrots._ "

Wait... That means he can-

"Good for you, Snowball." I say in my best 'disappointed' tone and wink at him.

* * *

As the door closes behind the guard, Snowball immediately rushes towards me.

"Did they let you keep the carrot?"

"Yep! Can't believe they didn't study my skills before lockin' me up with such an important prisoner!" He replies, happily, and quickly sheds the carrot into the shape of a key.

He hops up to the lock and unlocks it.

"Alright, Snowball, get on my back. We are gonna barge through this door."

BOOM!

I sprint into the door with Snowball on my back, forcing it open.

"It's the dog! He got out somehow!"

"Someone get Tiberius!"

"Woo-hoo!" Snowball yells from my back. "We make a great team, Tiny Dog!"

"I'm doing most of the hard work! But you're helping!" I respond jokingly.

"TD! That's my line!"

Come on... Almost there...

"Just where do you two think you're going?" I hear Tiberius ask from above us.

"In here!" I reply and burst into the vent.

I look down to see a drop.

"Uh-oh... AHHH!"

"Weeeeeeee!" Snowball screams.

"Oof!"

Well, that could have been worse. At least we're finally escaping.

"Come on, Snowball! I don't know how much time we have, but we need to make the most of it!"

"Sure thing, TD! Let's roll!" He says and runs off.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"Alright, we've gotten the location of Tiberius. Now it's just a matter of waiting." Linda tells me.

Suddenly, a small object is dropped from the sky, landing in front of us.

"A flash drive?" Katie asks.

"It must have their demands on it!"

We go inside and plug it into Katie's computer. Linda clicks on a few things, and a video opens up.

"Hello, mutt." Tiberius' voice says.

I hear a familiar scream of terror in the background. Looking behind the hawk, I see Max dangling from a rope above a fire!

"As you can see, I have your _brother_ Max in my possession. If you ever want to see him alive again, you will follow these demands." Tiberius continues. "By this time tomorrow, you will come to my location. I know you and your humans know where it is. You will come alone, with nothing except for yourself. That means no collar, no humans, nothing! If you fail to comply with these demands, you will never see him again. You have one day."

That rotten-!

"Duke! Calm down!" Katie tells me. "Linda told me what he said. This makes things a lot more difficult..."

Hang in there, Max! I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

"This way, TD!" Snowball directs.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I ask.

"Nope!"

 _ **Alright, I was out for a while, what happen- oh are we escaping?**_

 _Yep._

 _ **Neat.**_

"Snowball, shouldn't we be going down?"

"What?"

"We're trying to escape the building, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then shouldn't we be heading towards the bottom?"

"Fair point, Tiny Dog! Let's go!"

"Slow down!"

 _ **Yeah, this seems about right.**_

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **I mean that this is what happens when you team up with the insane bunny.**_

I continue to follow Snowball, and jump down at a crossroads.

 _Well, right now we don't really have a choice._

Suddenly, Snowball stops running.

"What's wro-?"

"Shhh!" He responds as he covers my mouth.

"Did you hear that?" A voice says under us.

"Yeah!" Another one replies, and suddenly the vent we are in is knocked to the ground.

"There they are!"

"Snowball! Back! Now!" I bark.

Snowball hops on, and I take off.

"TD! They're alerting the whole army!"

"I figured!"

"Look! An elevator!"

"I see it!"

Come on!

"Snowball!" I bark. "Press the button!"

We have to hold them off until the elevator arrives... There are about 6 hawks surrounding us.

I let out a growl. Three back off for a second, but return to their spots.

Come on...

"Tiny Dog! It's here!"

I sprint into the elevator and press the button Katie always pressed in buildings like this one. I can see Tiberius flying towards the door, but it closes just in time. I continue breathing heavily for a few moments. Man... If only Gidget were here... She'd probably be swooning over me after that. She'd also be very ticked off at Tiberius.

* * *

"Hey, Max!"

"Hey, Gidget."

"So, how was your trip yesterday?"

"It was- it was pretty good, Gidget. Katie's sister got a new Jack Russell! She looked a lot like me!"

"Really? Did you like her?"

"Well, she's pretty cool, I gue-"

"No, do you _like_ like her? Not that it matters to me or anything."

"Oh. Naw! She was kind of bland..."

"Oh, so you like interesting girls, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta go! See you later, Max!"

"Bye, Gidget."

* * *

I let out a sigh. I think I finally understand why she did what she did. She thought that Duke was messing with my mind... When it was really Alpha... If only I had realized my feelings sooner. Maybe... Maybe she wouldn't have done it.

Maybe she would still be alive right now.

Maybe... I wouldn't be hurting so much inside.

"TD! Come on! There's the exit!" Snowball yells.

I quickly snap out of it and sprint through the doors.

"Quick, into the sewers!" He says, jumps off me, and lifts up a sewer grate.

Not hesitating for a second, I hop in, and he follows.

I am quickly reminded of the smell.

"The smell is disgusting..."

"Sure is, Tiny Dog! It sure is!"

I continue to follow him because he knows his way around these parts far better than me.

"Alright, TD. We're gonna have to pass through the Underbelly! So, uh, just stick close to me. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I reply and shiver.

I remember this place. This is where I almost got bitten by a half-blind, single-fanged viper. That got crushed. This is also where my abusers live, but I didn't know that last time.

It's also where my fan club lives.

This is going to be _fun_.

* * *

"So, uh, Linda?" I start. "Do you, uh, have a plan?"

"I do." She replies. "But neither of you are gonna like it."

* * *

This plan is so stupid! It'll never work!

I never should have agreed to this...

I walk up to the building without anything, like Tiberius had demanded. A hawk suddenly swoops down and begins to search me.

"Follow me." He says, satisfied.

I obey and begin to trail him up a staircase.

All I can do is believe.

I have to believe in the plan, for Max's sake!

I need to make sure they don't destroy my tracking chip. If I don't, the plan will completely fail. They destroyed Max's, but it might have been an accident. If not, I'll need to be clever. Not my strongest skill...

"Get in the truck." The guard tells me, so I do. "Now enter the cage on your left."

I continue to obey his commands.

"Wait here." He says, and closes the door.

I decide to look around to see if Max and Snowball are or were here. In my cage, I spot some white fur that looks just like Max's fur! There's also some carrot scraps.

Wait a minute... That means...

They escaped!

Which means... The tables have been turned.

It used to be Max for me. Now it's me for Max.

* * *

"Snowball?"

"Yeah, TD?"

"Is there a way we could... You know...not go through the Underbelly?" I ask, hopefully.

"What, are ya scared, Tiny Dog?" He snickers.

"No, it's just... Remember when you were chasing me through the sewers that one time?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Apparently I have a fan club now. And they live there. So I would rather-"

"You're popular, TD!?"

"Well, um-"

"Of course we're goin' there then!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yep! I need to get my reputation back up, and being with a celebrity will definitely help!"

I'm done trying...

After a short while, we arrive.

"Oh my gosh! It's Tiny Dog!"

Here we go.

 _ **This is gonna be hilarious.**_

 _Thanks for the support._

 _ **No prob!**_

I hear several female dogs screeching things like: "You're so cute!" and "I love you!". Don't get me wrong, I love attention. But this? This is way too much.

Suddenly, another dog steps in the way of us.

"Hello," she says. "I'm Kristal. You're Tiny Dog, right?"

"Um-"

"Perfect! I just wanted to ask you a little question." She continues.

"What's your que-?"

"Would you like to give me puppies?"

I stare at her for a few seconds before backing away.

"Yeah, the thing is... Okay, bye." I say, then sprint away.

I gotta find Snowball so we can get out of here.

"Snowball? Snowball!" I bark. "Where are you?"

"Oh, look who is." A voice says beside me.

"Oh, come on!" I complain. "Now is not the time, you guys. Attack me later, okay?"

"Wow. Look who just got an ego. Relax, 'Tiny Dog'. We aren't here to hurt you." He responds.

"Yeah, the thing is, like, all of our past meetings involved you trying to attack me."

"Well, we're too pissed at Tiberius right now, so we'll let you go this time."

"Yeah, okay. By the way, have you guys seen Snowball?"

"Yeah, he's over there, flirting."

"Of course he is." I sigh. "Snowball!"

He finally looks at me.

"What is it, TD?"

"I'd like to go now..."

"Alright..." He replies. "Later, everyone!"

Finally. I'm finally getting back to my family.

And there is no possible way this day could get any worse.

* * *

I take it back. Today just got so much worse!

"What do you mean you sent Duke in there?! Do you really have that little faith in us?" I bark as loud as I can.

"Well, you are a small dog, and Snowball is a bunny! Excuse me for not believing that you could escape from an army of hawks!" Linda replies.

"Well, they know exactly how to get to me! I'd never willingly leave Duke with them! I'm going back right now, no matter who's with me!"

"Max! Just think about this for a second! This is exactly how they want you to react!"

"I'm sick of always just sitting around and letting other people solve my problems! If-if Katie hadn't shown up when Gidget attacked me, she might still be alive! If I let other people solve my problems for me, it won't end the way I want! Well, I'm sick of it! I'm gonna solve my problems myself, with or without your help!"

"Max... I'm sorry about this."

"What do you-?" I begin, turning around.

Suddenly, I feel a short pain in my neck, before everything fades away.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Gidget?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"I, uh, just wanted to, uh, let you know I, uh, enjoyed spending time with you today..."

"Oh, well, I had fun, too!"

"Maybe we could, uh, do it again sometime? If you want, that is."

"That sounds wonderful! See you tomorrow, Max!"

"You too, Gidget."

* * *

"Max? Come on, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I gave you too much tranquilizer!" Linda says, happily.

"I'm still kind of woozy..." I tell her.

"Well, you were out for about 12 hours."

"12 hours?!" I yelp. "Duke could be-"

"Relax, Duke is fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because, we just got a video. That's why I woke you up. Sorry about the dart, by the way."

"It's fine, I was being irrational."

I'm told the video is basically the same as the last one, but with Duke in my place.

"Alright, Max. We've got a plan that I think you'll like."

"What's that?"

"We're gonna storm their base."

Oh heck yes.

* * *

This is just wonderful. How are Katie and Linda gonna go through with the plan now? We needed Max... And if we had just waited a little longer, he would have gotten back.

"Oh, I miss him so much." I sigh.

"Feeling a little down, I see?" A familiar voice asks.

"Not in the mood, Tiberius. You know, you basically dognapped me."

"Hey, you chose to come here. Just because I have had Max didn't mean I still did."

"Okay, then you dognapped him."

"Alright, you got me there. Come with me. I'd like to talk with you for a bit."

Oh, is this the part when he tries to turn me against Max?

"Yeah," I begin. "Thanks, but no-"

"Was I asking?" He glares.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

He leads me throughout their rooftop base, explaining how it works.

"I got a question."

"What?"

"How did you get the truck up here?"

"Took a _lot_ of hawks."

Eventually, we make our way into the headquarters. Someone blindfolds me before we enter.

"Why?" I ask Tiberius.

"We don't want you escaping and giving away our plans."

Eventually, we are in what I am told is Tiberius' 'office'.

"Now, Duke. Let's talk business..."

Called it.

* * *

"yes yes yes yes yes yes yes."

"Whoa! Calm down, boy! Let's all be calm..." Linda continues. "Here's the part you won't like. You're staying here."

"What!?" I bark.

"It's too dangerous for you to go! You have no way to defend yourself against aerial enemies!"

"Neither do you!"

"We have tranquilizer guns!"

"Well, I...uh... Well, I can bark!"

"You aren't making a very convincing case."

"Alright, well how about this? He's my brother!"

"That doesn't mean you can defend yourself!"

"Okay, how about this? I go, but I stay out of the fights."

"Alright, fine." She sighs. "But if you do get into a fight on purpose, you're in trouble. Got it?"

"S-sure do!"

Wow. She can be really intimidating...

Kind of like Gidget...

* * *

Whoa! Look at her go! She just wrecked all of those animals!

"Max! Go!" The white Pomeranian yelps.

Oh, yeah, Duke...

Wait... Duke!

"Oh, uh, yeah, uh... Thank you!"

As I run as fast as I can to Duke, I hear a kick.

"Stay down!"

* * *

Oh, why'd I have to go and think about her?

Now I feel terrible...

Whatever! We need to win this, no matter what!

Even though I'll just be hiding most of the time.

* * *

"Now, Duke. Let's talk business."

"No."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm not gonna betray Max!"

"Whoa! Look at you assuming things!"

"So, are you trying to tell me that that is not why I'm here?"

"Now, now, let's not get hasty."

"Is it still an assumption if you just admitted it?"

"That isn't the assumption I was talking about. I'm talking about your assumption that you have a choice. Guards!"

Suddenly, I feel something around my neck. Tiberius pushes a button on a remote, and-

"AGHHHH!"

"If you do not listen to my every command, I will press this button. And every time, I'll raise the voltage a little more. Once it gets high enough, you'll die."

"Hehehehe." I snicker. "Do you really think the threat of death is gonna make me hurt my bro?"

Another scream of pain.

"Hehehe. You really are a fo-AHHHH!"

"I can do this all day, Duke."

"I... I will never, and I mean never, give in!"

The pain... But I can get through it, knowing that it will save Max.

Suddenly, the door to the office bursts open.

"Sir! We're receiving a full-on frontal assault from two humans and our escaped prisoners! They've got tranq. darts!"

Now's my chance! I smash the electrical components of the collar and quickly run out of the room.

Max... What on earth are you doing here?

I run fast enough that the blindfold flies right off of my face.

Max... I'm coming.

* * *

"Hey, uh, great work, you two!" I bark.

So I've just been laying down under this dumpster for, like, ever, watching Katie and Linda shoot hawks with tranquilizer darts. I'm really starting to regret my promise. This is so boring!

Hold on... What's that? There's a hawk sneaking up behind Katie!

I spring into action and pounce on the hawk.

"Max! What are you doing?" Linda shouts, shooting it.

"Ooh! You in trouble, TD!" Snowball tells me from my back.

"I know, but I can't just sit there and watch while Duke could be in danger!" I reply.

"You know, Max, sometimes you're too selfless for your own good. Katie will be punishing you later. If you are gonna fight, stay low and scout ahead. See if you can locate Duke. But if you see any of those hawks in the path, wait for us, got it?"

"Alright. Let's go, Snowball!" I say, and all of us enter the building.

"The elevators have been disabled, so we have to go up the stairs. Remember you two, avoid confrontation at all costs." Linda reminds us.

I nod and begin heading up.

"Max, wait up!" Katie calls, and I turn around. "You make it through this alive, ya hear me?"

I bark in affirmation and begin my ascent.

Duke... I'm coming!

* * *

I slam head-first into a guard, knowing him out, and begin my descent.

I'm coming, Max! I just need to get to you before Tiberius does!

I take down every hawk I can on my way.

This is the final battle... I won't let him win!

* * *

I hear a lot of commotion near the top of the building. Could it be Duke?

 _ **Hey, Max! How's the assault goin'? Oh, are we actually doing something?**_

 _Yep, we're doing recon._

 _ **Neat.**_

Hold on, there are some guards! Now, should I do what I was told to do, or should I do what Gidget would do?

Screw it. You only live once, right?

Before any of them can react I tackle one.

"Any of you move a muscle, he dies." I tell them, still on top of the bird.

Katie and Linda show up and shoot them all. One of the darts misses it's target and hits me.

Right in the front paw...

Before everything fades away, I hear a voice that sounds like Duke bark: "Max!", and I am lifted into the air.

* * *

"Hey, Max!"

"Hey, Gidget! So, how is your binge session going?"

"Oh, it's going wonderful, thanks for asking! How's your day been?"

"I...I just wish Katie was around more often..."

"Awww! Look who's feeling lonely!"

"I miss her so much." I sigh.

"I know you do, Max. But you need to wake up now. The lives of you and your family depend on it."

"Right. Hey, Gidget?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

* * *

"Wake up, you worthless piece of trash!"

"Oof!" I yelp as I feel claws tear through my side.

"Oh, good! You're finally awake! Now, it's time for me to avenge my best friend, Max! She loved you, and your actions led to her death! What say you now, monster!? What say you!?"

"Tiberius... I know you may not believe me, but I loved her, too." I reply.

"Liar! Your naivety led to her death!" He says, and rushes towards me.

I attempt to run away, but I simply fall to the ground... Damn tranquilizer!

I can feel everything fading away again...

* * *

"Max!"

"Gidget?"

"Max! You can't give up hope! Remember what Alpha told you! Don't believe in the Alpha who believes in you!"

 _ **Don't believe in the Max who believes in Alpha!**_

 _ **"Believe in the Max who believes in himself!"**_

"B-but guys! He's too fast, and I can barely stand up with the tranquilizer in my system!"

"Max! Just believe in yourself. Fighting isn't the only way to solve a problem! Think of Duke and Katie. You have to be strong for them."

* * *

"Get up! Fight back!" Tiberius yells.

I cough up a little blood.

"T-Tiberius. Every day... I feel as if I've wasted a chance to be happy... If I wasn't so damn naive... She would still be alive. I would have a chance at a happy life. But she's gone. We have to learn to live with our losses. If-if we can do that, then we can grow stronger than ev-"

"No! Stop acting like you know how it feels!" He screeches, and slices my back leg.

"Hehehe." I chuckle. "Now even if I could stand up, I wouldn't be able to run."

"You're still laughing, even as you face your death? Do you not fear it?" He asks.

"Of course I do. Everyone does. But I know it will make one of them strong enough to beat you. So just do it. Just get it over with and kill me already."

"Wow." A very familiar voice says. "Giving up already? That's nothing like the Max I know."

"G-" I start as I look up.

"Hey, Max! Long time no see!"

In front of me is a familiar white Pomeranian.

And beside her are all my friends.

"Max!" Pops yells. "Next time listen to my advice!"

* * *

 **Katie POV, After Gidget's 'Death'**

"Hey, Max!" I shout. "How're ya feeling?"

He manages a pained bark.

"Come on, boy. Let's get you to your check up." I say, lifting him into the basket on my bike.

I haven't told him that Gidget escaped before they put her down... It's probably for the best. He might not fully recover if he knows.

I was told to keep my guard up in case she attacks again...

I look down at Max to find him curled up and asleep.

These past few days must have taken a lot out of him...

* * *

 **Gidget POV, Before Tiberius Dognaps Max**

It's been so long since I've seen Max... And I know if I ever do again, he'll hate me for what I did...

Wait! Is that Tiberius? I'll surprise him!

"Alright, soldiers! Have you located the dogs?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Perfect! Tell those abusers to mobilize on their position. I'm heading out to take my revenge on Max."

Wait... What!?

I don't know where he is, so I can't help him!

But I think I know somebody who can!

* * *

"Pops? Are you here?" I ask.

"Oh, well if it isn't the girlfriend! Ya know, the other day Max told me that you were dead!"

"Well, as far as he knows, I was put down."

"Oh. Well, what are you here for?"

"Max is in trouble! He's going to be captured by Tiberius!"

"Ya know, I thought I warned him. Whatever. Alright, I'll help you, I guess. I know where Tiberius' base is, but we're gonna need some support. His army is huge!"

"I think I know just who to ask."

* * *

"Hey, Chloe!"

"Buddy! Mel!"

"Norman!"

"Sweetpea!"

* * *

 **One Day Later**

It took about a day to gather everyone... I hope we were quick enough...

"Alright, everyone! Let's go save Max!"

I hope this will show him that I've changed.

* * *

 **Duke POV**

"Max!" I bark as his limp body is flown away by Tiberius.

Suddenly, the three of us are completely surrounded by what seems like thousands of birds.

"Guys! What happened to Max?" I ask. "Why did he faint?"

"We kinda hit him with a tranquilizer dart by accident... Last time he was out for...12 hours..."

"So, what you're saying is that _Max_ has to fight _Tiberius_ under the effects of a tranquilizer which is strong enough to knock him out for _12 hours_!?"

"Um... Duke, look out!"

Suddenly, a few hawks are on top of me. I let out a loud growl, but they refuse to budge.

I manage to shake them off and bite one. The other two are hit with darts.

"We need to get to Max, pronto!"

I begin to sprint up the stairs.

"Linda!" I hear Katie scream, and turn around.

Linda is currently being sliced up by the hawks.

I launch myself towards them, and they fly off.

"Linda! Are you okay?"

"Katie..."

"Linda, hang on! We'll call an ambulance!"

"No..." She stops Katie. "This is for the best. Now that I am near death anyways, I can give my power to another. It will kill me, but I'm already dead."

"Linda! No!" Katie shouts.

"I hereby pass on my understanding of animal speech on to Katie Brown. Accept my offering."

"I-i accept."

"Goodbye..." Linda says, and her body goes limp.

"Linda..." I mutter.

"Was that you, Duke?" Katie asks, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Guess it worked then, huh?"

"We need to keep moving..."

"Yeah..."

And as we climb up the stairs, I truly hope that the legends of a better place after death are true.

* * *

No way... I must be dreaming... There's no way she's alive!

"What's wrong, Maxy? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"G-Gidget?"

"Yep! That's my name!"

"But you died!" Tiberius shouts.

"Actually, I escaped first. Everyone was just told that I was put down." She responds. "Tiberius... I understand you did this because of what you thought, but it's still unforgivable. No matter what, I would _never_ want you to hurt Max. When I did it... I wasn't thinking straight. I had been consumed by jealousy. And when I realized that what I had done would draw us apart... It was already too late. But when I heard Max was in danger, I knew I had to help him. Even if he still doesn't forgive me..."

"Gidget..." I say, shocked. "I do forgive you. I never blamed you. I wasn't thinking straight, either. It was only recently that I realized...that I lo-"

Suddenly, I feel a raging pain in my stomach. Tiberius just stuck his claw into me.

"Max!" Gidget barks, erupting with rage. I think she pounced on him, but I can't really make it out.

Chloe rushes to my side.

"Max! Are you okay?"

"Hehe." I grin. "N-never thought I'd hear _you_ say that."

I cough out a bit of blood.

"Ch-Chloe... If I don't...make it through this...tell Katie I'm sorry for letting her down."

"But she can't understa-"

"I think she can now...I don't know...it's just a hunch."

"One...one more thing, Chloe."

"What do you mean, "one more thing"!?"

"Th-thanks for always...being there...to support me, e-even if you...were a little...rude. Sorry that I couldn't last any longer..."

"Max! You're gonna make it! Come on! Stay with me!" She yelps, shaking my body.

"S-sorry. Think I've lost too much blood for that... Still got that tranquilizer in my system, too..."

I feel something wet fall from her eye and land on me.

"Heh." I chuckle, closing my eyes. "I...always knew...you were a crybaby..."

"Max!" I hear multiple voices yell.

Then everything fades into nothing.

* * *

 _ **Max.**_

 _ **Please... Just wake up.**_

 _ **I know you can hear me.**_

 _ **You need to wake up...**_

 _ **Katie needs you...**_

 _ **Duke needs you...**_

 _ **Gidget needs you...**_

 _ **All of them, even if they don't usually show it...**_

 _ **They need you.**_

 _ **I just hope you can realize that...that I need you, too. And not just because I die with you.**_

 _ **You**_ _ **need**_ _**to wake up!**_

 _ **I know you can hear me!**_

 _ **Please... Just wake up...**_

 _ **Max...**_

* * *

"Max... It's me, Duke. I heard about what happened with Tiberius... You tried to get him to stop fighting... It's like you think that even the worst person can change... That anyone can be a good person if they just try... Heh. You never were any good at physical activity. Bet that the tranquilizer got in the way, too. Gidget's worried sick about you... Look, Max. If you aren't going to wake up for me, wake up for her. And if you don't wake up at all... Then I guess this is goodbye. I hope that wherever you go, you can see Linda again."

"Maxamillion... I-i told you to make it through this alive! So, if you don't, I'll..I'll have to kill you! Max... Just please wake up... I...I can't lose you, too. Not after what happened to Linda... So just wake up."

* * *

"Ugh..." I groan and lift my head up. "Wha-?"

"Max! You're awake!"

"Oh... Hey, Gidget."

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" She cries.

"Okay, okay. How...how long was I out?"

"It's been about two months, Max. You were in a coma, we couldn't wake you up."

Suddenly, the door bursts open to none other than Duke and Katie.

"Max! You're awake!" She yells, and rushes towards me in a hug.

I give her a quick lick on the face before I am nearly tackled by Duke.

"Easy, Duke!" She says. "He's still recovering!"

"Max... We were so worried..."

"Wait! How is Gidget here? She doesn't have an owner!"

"Well," Katie replies. "I'm her owner, now!"

"Wait... What?"

"I mean, taking care of three dogs isn't much harder than taking care of two, is it?"

"No, I mean... You can understand me?"

"...yeah." she sighs.

"Where's Linda?" I ask, confused.

"She's gone, Max. She gave me her power.:

"Oh. Where'd she go?"

"Somewhere none of us can follow yet."

"Well, guys, I'm kind of curious about what happened after I blacked out. So, uh, could someone explain?"

"Well... It happened like this..."

* * *

 **Gidget POV, two months prior**

I can't believe Tiberius would do this! Why would he hurt Max?

"I can't believe I ever wanted you to be my friend...monster."

Tiberius recoils from my words, and I take the chance to slap him across the rooftop.

"Max!" I hear a few voices yell and I look back to see a limp body.

I rush over and put my ear to his chest... He's still alive but barely. I see Katie, with Duke and Snowball by her side.

"What happened?" She asks. "I can understand you guys, just tell me what happened!"

"We don't have time!" I bark. "Take Max and get out of here! Get him to the vet, and he might make it!"

She quickly grabs him and runs down the stairs. I look at Tiberius, who has just gotten up.

"Let's finish this, guys."

Suddenly, Tiberius lets out a screech, and about a dozen hawks land on the roof beside him.

"What!?" He shouts. "What happened to the rest of the army!?"

"They've all been tranquilized, sir!"

"Whatever. My most elite soldiers should be able to take care of these fools. Then I can finish off that traitor Max."

"Don't...you...ever..." I growl. "Go near Max!"

Before he can do anything else, I pounce on him again.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see the others engaging with Hawks.

Sweetpea is faster than them, giving him an advantage.

Mel is swinging Buddy around as a weapon.

Chloe is...slapping them if they get too close?

Snowball is riding Duke as they run into any hawks who land on the ground for too long.

And Norman is...being Norman.

I scratch Tiberius in the eye, and he falls to the ground.

I look around to find the rest of his army unconscious around us.

"Heh." He chuckles. "Guess you really are Gidget. Well, I know how much you care about him...and he could be dead right now because of me. So, go on. Kill me."

"No." I reply, and everyone around me gasps in shock. "Max didn't want to fight you. He tried to get you to stop. And if he thinks you can change... Well, let's just say he's got better judgment than me. Just look at Snowball. He's living proof. So go. Get out of here. But I want to make one thing clear. If this happens again...I won't hesitate to finish the job."

"Looks like someone's gotten soft over the past few months..." He snickers, as he starts to flap his wings. "Later, buddy."

And just like that, he's gone.

We've got to get to Max!

* * *

 **Max POV, Present**

"Oh. I wish I could have seen Mel and Buddy." I grin weakly.

"Max, don't overexert yourself! You just woke up from a two-month coma!" Duke barks.

Oh, yeah.

"Well," I ask. "Can you guys bring me home, yet? 'Cause I'm already sick of this room, and I haven't even been awake for an hour."

"We'll see, Max."

"Awww."

Well at least it's finally over...

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

"Welcome home, Max." Katie tells me.

"Whoa... This new apartment is giant!"

"Well, of course! The old one didn't really have enough room for three dogs, and I was planning on upgrading anyways."

After looking around a bit, I remember Gidget. I look in her direction to find her staring at me, then she quickly looks away. I walk over to her.

"Hey, Gidget!"

"O-oh! Hey, Max!"

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something, if, uh, that's okay with you."

"Alright."

"Let's, uh, go outside for a sec."

"So, Max, what did you want to talk about?" Gidget asks as we step onto the balcony.

"Well, first... I'd, uh, like to apologize." I respond, stuttering.

"What? Apologize for what?"

"Well, uh, you see, before the whole, uh, Brooklyn Bridge thing...I kind of, um, took you for granted. And then after you saved my life...I, uh, still couldn't tell how you, uh, felt about me. And because of that, you had to run aw-"

"Max."

"If I wasn't so naive...you could still be with your old owners..."

"Max."

"And maybe...maybe you could have gotten closer to me."

"Max! You aren't the one who needs to apologize! Remember everything that I did? I almost killed you! I triggered you! All I wanted was to have you to myself! So don't blame yourself for what I did! And I don't care if you don't think you deserve it, but I'm sorry!"

"Gidget... I don't care if _you_ don't think you deserve it, but I'm sorry, too."

"I know. What else did you want to talk about?"

"Do...do you, uh, remember when Tiberius, uh, stabbed me while I was talking on the rooftop?"

"...yes."

"I, uh, just thought it'd be a, uh, good idea...to, uh, finish that. So, I'll, uh, start from the beginning."

"Okay."

"Gidget." I recite. "I, uh, I do forgive you! I don't blame you for anything. Back then, when you were still living across from me, I, uh, wasn't thinking straight, either. It...it was only recently that I, uh, realized that I...I love you."

"Max..."

"Gidget?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to, uh, go out with me?"

"What, on a date?"

"Well, uh, y-yeah, I mean, if you wan-"

"Of course I do, Maxy!" She barks, and pounces onto me.

"Heh." I chuckle. "Thanks, Gidg."

"No, thank you!"

"Well, isn't this cute?" I hear Katie's voice from the doorway. "You two finally hooked up."

"Yep!" I reply. "Wait, what do you mean 'finally'?"

"Well, I saw her staring at you sometimes when she lived across from us. So I assumed she was attracted to you."

 _ **I agree with her.**_

 _Alpha!_

 _ **Come on! You guys are like, my OTP.**_

 _Of course we are._

Suddenly, Duke walks to Katie's side.

"Oh. You guys hooked up. Neat." He says, then walks off.

"So, uh, where do you wanna go Gidg? I'll see if I can convince Katie to bring us."

"Oh come on!" Katie interrupts. "You already know I will! You guys are my new OTP!"

 _ **Great minds think alike.**_

 _Shut it, Alpha._

"Well, there is this sausage factory I've heard about in Brooklyn..." Gidget tells me.

"Oh! I went there with Duke! It was great!"

"Okay then, let's go!"

"Katie! Let's go!" I bark.

"Calm down, boy!"

Now _this_ is true happiness.

* * *

"Hey, guys!"

"Oh, hey Max! We haven't seen you since the whole hawk thing! How've ya been?" Buddy asks.

"Oh, uh, I've been pretty good." I reply.

"We heard that Gidget moved in with you guys." Mel says.

"Um... Yes, she did."

" _And_ we heard you brought her to a sausage factory." Chloe adds.

 _ **Oh snap, they're forcing it out of you!**_

"Yes, yes, this is, um, all true. How did you guys, uh, hear about all of this?"

"I told them!" Pops shouts, wheeling himself into the room.

"Okay. Well, how did you know?"

"Gidget told me!"

"Of course she did..." I mutter.

Suddenly, Sweatpea flies in and begins to circle me.

"Oh, hey Sweetpea! Heard you helped out with saving me!"

He responds with an enthusiastic chirp and perches himself on my head.

"So, uh, I kind of, uh...wanted to tell you guys something..."

"And what would that be?" Chloe asks.

"Well, um, the, uh...the thing is, uh, gidgetandiaredating."

"What was that?" Pops questions.

"Gidget and I, um," I reply. "Gidget and Iaredating."

"Hold on, guys." Buddy interrupts. "I think what he's trying to say is that he finally hooked up with Gidget. Is that right, Max?"

"...yes."

"Hey, hey! It's okay, Max! I ship it."

"Oh, man!" Mel laughs. "Look at how flustered he is!"

"hate you. hate you all."

"Oh, come on, Max!" Chloe butts in. "You know you love us!"

"Yeah..." I chuckle. "I know."

Sweetpea chooses this moment to give me a peck on the head.

"Ow! Sweetpea!" I yelp. "I take it back! I hate all of you!"

"I think that's a 'what-took-you-so-long-to-ask-her-out' peck." Buddy jokes.

Sweetpea chirps in agreement.

"So, where are Duke and your girlfriend?"

"Duke is with Snowball, who knows where he's brought him. And Katie brought Gidg to some spa thing. She's kind of high maintenance..."

"But you love that, don't you, Max?" Pops asks.

"...yeah. It makes it easy for me to get her things. She loves being pampered. Then again, so do I... Being kind of a hypocrite."

"Oh come on, Max!" Buddy assures me. "Most people love being pampered, even if they don't usually show it!"

"Thanks, Buddy. Uh... Sweetpea? Can you stop pecking me?"

Chirp.

He continues to peck.

"Whatever. Sometimes you just gotta take what life gives ya."

"Ooh! You getting into philosophy, Maxy?"

"Haha. Very funny, Gidg."

"This is coming from mister 'sleeping on the floor, like a dog'."

"Wha-? Who told you about that!?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Duke." She replies sweetly.

"Of course... Hey, Gidg?"

"Yes, Maxy?"

"Love you."

"You, too."

I snuggle closer to her as we watch the sun sink below the skyline.

"Just kiss already!" I hear Pops yell, and I snicker.

"Maybe tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day."

"You really are getting philosophical on me!"

"Dang it, Gidget!"

* * *

After watching the sunset, we say goodbye to all of our friends, and Katie brings us home.

"Hey, Gidg?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever, uh, feel bad for Duke?" I ask.

"Why?"

"I mean, he's my brother, right? But lately I, uh, haven't been spending much time with him. I mean, I just woke up from a two-month coma the other day, and I've spent most of my time with you!"

"Look, Maxy," she replies. "If you really feel so bad, then spend some time with him when we get back. I'll be able to entertain myself for a while."

"Thanks, Gidg."

"No problem! Now go show your bro how much you care about him!" She barks as we pull into the parking spot.

As soon as we enter the apartment, I can't see any sign of Duke.

"What if he's in danger? Who knows where Snowball brought him." I mutter, concerned.

"Relax, Max!" He shouts from the other room. "I'm in here!"

I rush into the room.

"Hey, Duke!"

"Hey, Max. Where's Gidget?"

"Oh, uh...she's, um, with Katie! So I, uh, decided now would be a good time to, um, spend some time with you!"

"Really?" He asks, perking up.

"Course, bro!"

"Sweet! What do you want to do?"

"I'm up for anything." I tell him.

"Ooh! Maybe we can get Katie to put on Dragon Ball Z for us!"

"Oh my gosh, that's a great idea!"

"Katie!"

* * *

"Hey, Duke?"

"What is it, Max?"

"I'd just like to apolog-"

"Max. We've been over this."

"Not for back then, okay? I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you these past few days..."

"Hey, I understand, Max. You're finally with your girlfriend who you thought was dead."

"That's no excuse! Gidg and I just started dating! I've lived with you for over a year now! You even gave us the whole huge bed, which certainly has enough room for all of us. And you're just settling with my old bed!"

"Well, Max, you know why I'm doing that? It's because she's your girlfriend! Eventually, she's probably gonna ask you for puppies!" He barks, and I shudder at the memory of that 'Kristal' person. "I really don't want to be in the same bed as that."

"Okay, but now is not eventually, Duke! If anything, we should get the smaller bed! There's more than enough room for me and Gidget on it!"

"Max... I am not arguing about this with you. Let's just keep watching the show."

 _You know, sometimes he's a little too selfless._

 _ **This is coming from the guy who was about to let the murderous hawk kill him so someone else could beat him.**_

 _Shut up, Alpha._

 _ **K.**_

Eventually, I decide to go to bed. I leave the room to find Gidget waiting outside. I gesture for her to follow me quietly.

We lay down on the smaller bed.

A few moments later, Duke comes out and tries to get us to move. He eventually gives up and lays down on the large bed.

Victory for Max!

* * *

I wake up in the morning to find Gidget curled up around me. I decide to wait for her to wake up on her own.

 _ **Hey, Max? We haven't seen dad in a while...**_

 _Oh no! We haven't seen him since before the whole Tiberius incident! We gotta get Katie to take us!_

 _ **Well, you aren't going anywhere for awhile. Your girlfriend's still asleep.**_

 _Oh! Maybe we can bring her!_

 _ **Eh... I don't know...**_

 _We're bringing her._

 _ **Okay, okay!**_

I don't have to wait long before she wakes up.

"Hey, Maxy! Oh! Sorry about that!" She says, noticing her position.

"It's okay, Gidg."

"I feel terrible, though! How long were you waiting?"

"Just a few minutes. It's okay, really."

"If you say so..."

"So, uh, Gidget! I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to, um, meet my father."

"Your father is alive?"

"Yep."

"Alright! Where is he?"

"He'll be at Central Park. I was gonna ask Katie to bring us."

"Okay! Do we have to wait for Duke to get up?"

"Nope!" He interrupts. "Already up!"

"Wow." I mutter. "You're up early."

"Shut up, Max!"

"Well, let's go get Katie!"

* * *

"Alright, you three," Katie tells us. "I've gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours, 'kay?"

We all bark in agreement.

"Dad?" I bark.

"Max?" I hear him say, and he rushes towards us. "What happened? Why haven't you come to see me in so long?"

"Well," I reply. "I was kinda sorta maybe in a coma for two months..."

"What? How?"

"Well..." I begin, and explain everything that happened.

"Wow."

"Oh, one more thing." I add. "I may or may not be dating Gidg."

He looks at me in terror.

"But didn't she-"

"Yes, and didn't I try to frame Duke over here?"

"Yeah! You tell him, Maxy!"

"Wait." Duke interrupts. "Do you two already have pet names for each other? Haven't you only been dating for, like, 3 days?"

"Not what we're talking about, Duke."

"So, what do you want, _Gidget_?" My father asks suspiciously. "My approval?"

"Dad! She's changed!"

"Well," Gidget starts. "It would be nice."

"Well, you have it!" He laughs. "You've done more for him than I have, and I can see how happy you two are together. Now, Max, I need to talk to you for a few moments in private."

"Okay." I say, and follow him to a tree.

"Now, Max. When a boy dog and a girl dog love each other very much, they-"

"Dad! I understand how puppies are made!" I bark, flustered.

"Okay, okay!" He snickers.

* * *

"See you later, Dad!"

"Bye, Max, Duke, and Gidget!"

Katie is waiting for us at the gate.

"So..." She starts. "That dog was your father, Max?"

"Yep!"

"Does he approve of your relationship?"

"Yep!"

And as I cuddle up with Gidget in the car, I realize just how amazing my life is.

"Hey, Maxy?"

"Yeah, Gidg?"

"How about that kiss?"

"Maybe tomorrow. After all..."

"... tomorrow is another day."

* * *

"Maxy! Come on, wake up!"

"Ugh," I groan. "What is it, Gidg?"

"There's someone I want you to see!"

"Can it wait? I'm trying to sleep."

"No, it can't! He has to go soon!"

"Alright. You win."

I manage to lift myself off the bed and look at her.

"Where is this guy?"

"Follow me!"

After following Gidget for a few moments, I find myself on the rooftop. In front of me is a very familiar hawk.

"Hey, Tiberius." I greet him tiredly.

"Oh! You really are okay! Thank God!" He says, visibly relieved.

"What, did you think a couple puncture wounds could kill me?" I joke. "In all seriousness, you seem to care a lot more than you did two months ago."

"Well, um... Gidget has told me of how, uh, she would not want you dead, even if something you did led to her death... So, um, sorry? About that whole 'revenge' thing?"

"Hey, it's alright! It's not like she didn't do it, too."

"Maxy!"

"It's true!"

"Well, um, thanks for forgiving me, Max! I gotta fly, but I'll see you around!"

 _ **Ha! It's funny becaus-**_

 _Yes, because he can fly._

"OK, see you later, Tiberius!"

A few moments after he leaves, the sun begins to rise. I feel Gidget pressing into my side.

"So, Maxy~. How about that kiss?"

* * *

So, a few hours after the sunrise, I'm lounging with Duke, Gidget is ranting to Katie about something until said human's phone rings.

It's a familiar ringtone.

It's also one I've learned to dislike.

"Oh, hey Susie! Been a long time!" Katie says, answering the phone.

"Who's Susie?" Duke asks, confused.

"That's Katie's sister." I shudder.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's not _her_ , it's her dog. She has a Jack Russell terrier. You know, like me. And that dog is infatuated with me. She's worse than Gidget."

"Okay, it's gotta be pretty bad if even you can notice it."

"Hey!"

"Oh," Katie continues. "Of course I can watch Jess for a few days!"

"Oh no. Please no." I say, beginning to freak out.

"Alright, Suz! See ya tomorrow!" Katie finishes, hanging up. "Okay, Max. What's the proble- Oh... She _likes you_. But _you_ don't like _her._ You like Gidget. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Thanks, Katie."

* * *

Gidget and I are sitting on the rooftop, watching the sunset.

"Maxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do about that dog coming over?"

"Yes, Gidg." I sigh. "I'm sure. But I want you to remember something tomorrow. Whenever you see her try to take me from you, just remember this."

I kiss her.

"And remember that I'm going to do that every night. And always remember... Tomorrow is another day."

"Right. Tomorrow is another day."

 **A/N: There you have it. Expect Book 4 in the next few days. Then you only people will have to wait just like all the AO3 readers. Maybe if anyone wants I'll post a few of the extras, too. K, bye.**


End file.
